


Hearts on Line

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt, Love, M/M, Unrequited, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate
Summary: Draco confronts Potter.





	Hearts on Line

Potter fiddles with the hem of his hideous ruddy jumper. Chews on his bottom lip.

  
"How did you know?" he says at long last.

  
And Draco thinks, _Because I've watched you watch him for years, Harry. And he doesn't watch back. The same way you don't_. What he says aloud is, "Anyone with half a brain could figure it out, Potter."

  
Harry visibly flinches. He slides a nervous half-glance the Weasel's way, who's currently preoccupied with exploring the innermost depths of Padma Patil's oral cavity with his tongue. For a second Draco expects him to deny it. Hell, he hopes Potter will deny it. Instead, "You're—" his voice cracks. "You're not going to tell him?"

  
Draco scowls at the accusing tone. "Of course not. The subject of your affection is none of my concern," he lies through his teeth.

  
Potter's lips twist into a peculiar smile, part self-pity and part-bitterness. "You must want to laugh in my face." His eyes are a deep, glittering green. "It's just the stupidest fucking thing in the world. Falling for the one person who will never feel the same."

  
"Indeed," echoes Draco. "Stupid."


End file.
